pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Godliest/Archive 21
First! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:12, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Another archive? ~ ĐONT TALK 08:55, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::Took such time to scroll down :/ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:07, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::Archive your archives tbh...~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 09:09, 31 May 2008 (EDT) hai. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:11, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :hai 2 u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:13, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Wut I got kicked out of the guild for no apparent reason, lolz... Grinch seems to hate me or something. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:42, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Grinch hates everyone :p He demoted me too <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:51, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, well he kicked me from the guild intirely and then ignored me. He said he had complaints about me and that I was having a negative attitude aginst everyone. I mean, srsly, wtf? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:53, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::I don't know. Too little wuving? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:56, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I guess... I also wonder who complained about me, lol... To be intirely honoust I barely give a shit, I'm just confused. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:57, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I like the guild; everyone's so fucking hilarious. And some are pretty good too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:59, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::And some get kicked without reason. Yeah, neat guild that is... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:00, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Eh, Fun people>kicks without reason. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:01, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well yeah, it is, untill you get kicked :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:02, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::It still is, even after I get kicked; the only difference then is that I won't have fun :'( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:02, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::You probably won't get kicked, you're just too wubly :< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:03, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Maybe because of too much cursing (oke or not), immaturity and randomness? Because I have seen how you communiv=cate in a HA team myself and I have also seen some of your guild chat onthe screenie, on previous talk. Must be exactly that. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:46, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::<3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:53, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::xD --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:56, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::How can you not wuv immaturity? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:57, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::If anything, he got kicked for not calling people niggers enough. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:02, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::<3 But he likes PvE. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:04, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Obs [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:29, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :I dont get it. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:32, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::Read at the end. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:33, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::Of the conversation at picture one. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:33, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::Still dont get it. :\ --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:35, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Bleh he got a fucking skill point... in HA! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:35, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh, get it now. Was it him though? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:38, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::What? And in the second picture he's using some variation of this [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:39, 31 May 2008 (EDT) I still dont get it whats funnt about skill point in HA? --Droks 08:18, 3 June 2008 (EDT) RA ownage [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:44, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :I lol at these people. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:47, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::Who is that and how did he know you're on pvx? The last comment is true tbh =P [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:49{GMT}2-06-MMVIII :::My TA screen was better tbh. - 10:50, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::lol How did this guy know you were on PvX? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:52, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Who knows but PvX is gud. :p --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:53, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::They're 2 seperate screenshots - maybe godliest told him inbetween. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:55{GMT}2-06-MMVIII :::::::I said nothing except that he's bad. Was someone else who mentioned it because he ran a fucking terrible MS sin variation. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:57, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::The thing is, brainless cunts use wikis badly. - 10:59, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::The thing is, brainless cunts made up the wiki - after that came the yet worse people. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:00, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Ayee. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:27, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::hey can u leave a post on my page cause i dont know how to submit one of my builds to be in trial or be tested PLEEEEEEEEEAAAASE help me ^^--26pxEXteel 08:26, 3 June 2008 (EDT) DwG Auron says it's bad, I say it's bad too. Give us reasons for DwG being good. EXteel 08:25, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :DWG isn't bad, it's just inferior to OoS, and rits don't really have enough good skills to make use of it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:31, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::In it's correct situation it owns. The additional AoE damage is really good, and Arage+DwG is so damage as hell too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:31, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Well tab explained it, you don't have enough skills to make use of it, even if the skill itself is ok. Sure, the AoE damage is good, but that's really what arage was for in the first place. EXteel 11:14, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::So having both Arage and a better elite version of it (sorta) is bad? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:35, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I'd rather have OoS to power a more interesting bar than DWG to make rage do 10 more damage and a massively predictable, energy heavy skill that does decent aoe damage. That's just me though. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo ::::::A general Rt bar (SW, ARage, etc.) doesn't really need OoS anyway. But that's basically what you said, it's used, due to lack of anything better. Although Grasping was Whatshername is pretty cool too. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:39, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Kuurong. EXteel 01:39, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Sinway Discuss. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:01, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :No. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 06:49, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::Needs more discussion. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:50, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::How can 8 sins possible be bad?! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:50, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Make 1 Sin go Bip, need more energy wtf. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 06:51, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::You're bad! Critical Strikes=all energy ever needed. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:53, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Need more Infuse and Hex removal. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 06:54, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Song, Make Haste and Snare. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 06:57, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Spotless Mind and Cure Hex is Hex removal; the other stuff I can't fit in! And it must be 8 sins, that's the whole (lame) point. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:59, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Change the GG 'sin to /P and take SoC, MH!, and Crip Anthem, drop Crit Eye, Sharpen Daggers, and AR, and take Way of the Master, Spear of Lightning, and Vicious Attack imo. Or Wearying Throw and keep Assassin's Remedy. Dunno, 2bednao. --71.229 07:05, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Lol, this team is so bad... --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 07:32, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::And of course it was made to be the new meta! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:58, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Dervishway Discuss. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:10, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :Ups. Hard rez fixed. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:12, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::Needs moar order and infuse to abuse mysticism. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:34, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::Use one Patient Spirit and one Draw for less RoF overlap =P. Totally awesomesauce build!! User:Klumpeet18:17{GMT}4-06-MMVIII ::::suggestions go here [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:44, 4 June 2008 (EDT) You know I am starting to think that you are the least wubely person on PvX after all!! :S --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:34, 4 June 2008 (EDT) : :p But srsly you're just trolling, if you're going to go around your ban then at least add something decent. When I see your comments it's always "I don't like Zealot's Fire" or equally worthless comment. Before you at least ''tried to contribute, now you're just here to troll; and you're not very good at it either. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:35, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::How come Im not good at trolling? And Im not even trolling tbh, whats wrong with saying that I dont like something? And I usually explain why, if we are talking about a bad build there usually isnt much to say anyway. :p And you not wubbely, you too fucking serious. :p --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:14, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::Troll... [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 14:23, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::No u... :p --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:24, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Bleh I'm srs bonana now. And you mostly troll. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:37, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::No u...Im aweasum. :p --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:38, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yes; he's a troll too; so are you. Cut the crap. Brandnew. 14:44, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Semi colon failure. And no I wouldn't say I'm a troll; that would be failure. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:47, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Agreed; if you admit you are a troll you are indirect admitting you want to be a troll. Do not be a troll unless itsyour nature. - those were just examples. There are more. - Brandnew. 14:51, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Godbox isnt a troll, nor is tab (anymore in his case) —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by Rawr. 14:52, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I read through old stuff; feel free to change to your own name. Brandnew. 14:52, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::k i fixed --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:54, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::lalz im not a troll leik dur —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:54, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I officially hate you now :) Brandnew. 14:56, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::wtf? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:58, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::wtf wtf? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:59, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::wtf? wtf? wtf? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:01, 4 June 2008 (EDT) hey bbz letz go do sum tb yeye —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:01, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :kk. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:03, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Stalker :( :(, explained the build on my page btw. ^^ [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 15:13, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Superior Runes should be used I almost reverted too, but no they shouldn't. Read the whole thing, superior vigor and vitae runes. This is for a 600 version instead of a 55 SoA. I'm not gunna revert your revert, you do it. - 06:57, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Nevermind, you caught it while I was typing. - 06:57, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ye, looked at the movie and say that. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:20, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Yo Hey Godbox o.O you commented on my perma-sin team build and It seems to have disappeared so I was wondering if you knew if it wa sun-favored or what? Maybe somone rage-deleted it? o.o Anyways <3 Bluerask 06:18, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Welled to Build:Team - Broken Shadow Form. - 06:19, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Only 10 week until school begins. And I can hardly wait; all my friends raged and I'm as always left alone in my dark corner. Discuss. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:25, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Sucks sometimes to be reminded I am old. - 15:31, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Would probably be better. I hate holidays... no friends... emo emo emo emo emo. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:32, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::Lol, friends. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:47, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::BOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. And not just my friends raged :'( I feel extremely emo, and yet not as much as yesterday... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:01, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm going to France with my friends in August. Does it hurt? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:08, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::No, because you're fat. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:10, 6 June 2008 (EDT) A present I know, i'm teh bestest at photo editing =S Rupert=Hawt 16:58{GMT}7-06-MMVIII :Why must you destroy everything everyone loves? - 12:59, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::See talk page for the picture for my reaction. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:00, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::You're going to kill Rupert Bear now, aren't you. Rupert=Hawt 17:03{GMT}7-06-MMVIII ::::Better present: - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:28, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::No, I'm making a Commy Cube eventually. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:45, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Dont make this companion cube fan suffer. --Tiger 11:47, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::And Commy fan? It's the best of both worlds, in a compact cube! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:47, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Mine is cropped from a real picture. Those are actually posters glued up around Edinburgh advertising a party at a club called Shanghai. Awful place; they have these tv screens all over the place with epilepsy-inducing video of what looks like a passenger's point of view from a car driving around Manhattan. Sped up to like 10x normal speed. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:50, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Just color the cube in darker gray and make pink darker red. --Tiger 11:52, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Well I was gonna make it red and yellow, with Sicles-and-Hammers instead of hearts. Strong AND Brave. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:52, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Make the Sicles-and-Hammers inscribed inside the hearts. --Tiger 11:56, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ~ ĐONT TALK 12:40, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Hawt. Much wub. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:14, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Pictures Thankyou, nice pictures, especially the second one. --'Tiger' grrr!! 09:42, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Google is your friend ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:29, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::Indeed. --'Tiger' grrr!! 12:31, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Thanks for the help on UPS! ;-) [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 10:56, 10 June 2008 (EDT) OHAI DERE I'M EDITING UR TALK PGE!!! LOLOLOL HAAXAXAXAXAX Gogey 21:10, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :: Oh, you're kewl! [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 22:47, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Random indenting victory. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:24, 10 June 2008 (EDT) LOVE BOX ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:25, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :IT'S HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:25, 10 June 2008 (EDT) -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:26, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :Wohoo. It's Piplup! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:28, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Lv. 100 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:32, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:34, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Lv. 101. Same number of levels as there are dalmatians :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 04:35, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::ups. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:40, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Piplup w/ Everstone. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:40, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::<3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:41, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Piplup with Macho Brace! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:42, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::No. Everstone. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:43, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::But....an Everstone is useless at Lv. 100 D: (so is Macho Brace, but shutup) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:44, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Piplups have no level cap. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:45, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::HAX ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:48, 10 June 2008 (EDT) I think one of you should be generous and design be a "pretty" userpage ^^ I don't know this stuff O_o. Only kind of code I know is IRC Scripting lol. [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 05:10, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :I don't know iki code either. But look at my page, it's beautiful. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:11, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::... ur bad ricky, you lost against euro spike in ta. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:14, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::...you don't bring elites, don't use vent, don't run flags. osht. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:14, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::(EC)Even with my pro flare spamming pug D: I don't know how I did it! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:15, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::O.o I did run flags, and bring an elite... the second time. And I had vent it was just that it was trying to analrape itself at the time. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:16, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I seem to recall the other team, which consisted of spirit shitters, dagger monks and MMs boosting because you wouldnt cap the stand. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:17, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::That dagger monk was strong. - 05:18, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::When did you GvG? D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:18, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Ages ago. I'm not even in Picnic now .-- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:19, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::They also had a trapper flagger which they sent back to stop our guild lord gank. I am embarrassed it took two attempts. We do lots of things without your Ricky, LOTS OF THINGS. - 05:20, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I know. We lost all good people, except grinch. But grinch scares me. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:20, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: ;o 4th edit conflict. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:22, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::That was one of my favorite GvGs tbh. Running around in the water and taking no damage whatsoever except random spirit attacks and some crazy monk with smiting skills <3. Trapper guarding the GL was epic. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:26, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::So you people have pvx-based guilds, and even do gvg, that is good. As I have seen from your overall behaviour you must be high up the ladder, may I ask you what is your guild's rank? --'Tiger' grrr!! 05:48, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::1 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:48, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::There's a PvX pug at the moment with no rank to speak of because we rarely GvG and when we do we run random stuff like IWAY and win as often as we lose. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:51, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::And always leave me out Q_Q ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:52, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Ehm... Me as monk says it all about our rating. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:02, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::The guild has never been very serious as far as I have seen. It's a PUG, sometimes good people come along and HA or GvG gets rolled, but most of the time, random shittiness. - 06:09, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::I just wanna HA... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:12, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::We might make a semi-decent rank if we picked a build and practiced it and weren't literally just a PUG who happen to know each other. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:14, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::I must admit to think this community consisted of best of the best players in guild wars before registerring, I was wrong it seems. --'Tiger' grrr!! 06:15, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Yeah, certainly not the best of the best. There are some not bad, there are a lot of bad too though. - 06:16, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::ups. Need combo breaker. Smurf is r100+ HB, but not very active. The rest are just quite good, at least after Skakid raged. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:18, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::I see. --'Tiger' grrr!! 06:19, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::r100+? He's top 20. On 2 accounts. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 06:20, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Well he was r114 last time I was observing, so was a bit unsure; better safe than sorry. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:21, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Godliest means in the PUG guild rather than in PvX. Some people just guest in and out, but I heard some people are pissed at everyone and never want to guest for that festering shithole full of puss, filled snotbags who should uninstall, again. That's not a direct quote of even reliable information tbh though. More just a gut feeling. - 06:22, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :(EC)PvX might not be the best community, but at least we're fun...Most of us at least. Some of us are actually kinda good, like Rawr and Tab. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:23, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :: Yes, indeed, I have seen some funny chatter around the site. --'Tiger' grrr!! 06:26, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::I'm bad tbh. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:27, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::I see. --'Tiger' grrr!! 06:29, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Rawr is only hawt because he playes HA. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:34, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Both Tab and Rawr are good. Specially with 80% of gw being a scrubfest. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:35, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Unexist>both. But rawr is hawter than unexist. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:37, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I HA like once every 2 weeks. And everyone disbands after 1 run :P —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 06:37, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Still hawt, if I come. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:39, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Do you go in a guild group? If not, it is natural for a pug to disband quickly in case of loss. --'Tiger' grrr!! 06:40, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Ofcourse he pugs, he runs quad war. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:40, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Kind of pug, tends to be only people from pvx. And quad war is hawt. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:41, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Didn't we run 5 warriors once for a laugh? With like Igor or something? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:42, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::You know eachover, I was talking about a random pug, e.g. team up with random people. As of quad war, expand. -- Tiger grrr!! 06:44, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::We ran 5 warrs in GvG, with me as flagrunner. And Quad war is 4 warrs, 1 dwg rit, 1 n/e taint, 2 n/rt heroes. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:44, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Let me think, 1 Hammer for kd, presumably one crip/ds sword for pressure 2 axe for spike one might have charge/make haste for speed boost at relics as the ritualist is likely to have hex removal, right? -- Tiger grrr!! 06:49, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Something like that. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:51, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::ups [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:52, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Seems I was right, you are in a lack of hex removal though, purge on rit would be good, with good energy management skill of a player. --'Tiger' grrr!! 06:58, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Bleh, just hope you won't face hex heavy teams. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:59, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::You like risking? --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:00, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::That team screams risk; you got 2 n/rt as the only form of defense. You just charge in and hope to out-dps them quickly enough. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:02, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Hexway is pretty uncommon in HA. You are taking hero healers anyway, this is just an easy semi-pug build when you can grab 6 people quick for farming bad people. It is fairly dependent on the skill of the warriors. If you want to run it properly, run Strong Like Bearway. - 07:03, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Which also falls apart quite easily. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:04, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::I see, good, good concept. --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:05, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::Very strong and brave. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:06, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Yes indeed. --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:12, 10 June 2008 (EDT) I want to be a Phail Master *sniff* [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 11:11, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :ill help u out ^^ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:31, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :: Ty! ^^ <3 [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 12:42, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::ups. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:58, 10 June 2008 (EDT) More commies! I don't have it yet, but I'm almost done with my Commy Cube... It's coming really quite nice. I'll upload soon. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:04, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :YAY! Communist Club is growing strong in both enemies in members sectin! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:05, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Every1 in the communist club should join the Rupert Federation. Rupert=Hawt 17:09{GMT}10-06-MMVIII :::... Thou shalt have no other club than the Communist Club; because shamelessly ripping off the bible is awesome. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:12, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::It is not a ripping off - we are a real organisation of about 100 members who are going to take over the world to make a communist dictatorship. Me & another Rupert are the joint leaders. --[[User:Klumpeet|'Klumpeet']] HEIL. -- Come visit 13:14, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::hmmmm, not acceptable. Communism depends not on dictatorship but rather on equal rights for all. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:17, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Everybody will be equal, just some more equal than others. --[[User:Klumpeet|'Klumpeet']] :::::::ima zerg the communist club --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:20, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::ups [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:23, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::@Klumpeet: "All animals are created equal. Some animals are more equal than others." I just read Animal Farm, so I know the line. GET IT FUCKING RIGHT! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:24, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Animal Farm was eww. -- Come visit 13:26, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::ur nazi. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:30, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Indeed I am. I'm a Nazi on PvX and IRL. But still, Nazi or Commie, you know Animal Farm was ew. -- Come visit 13:32, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Animal Farm was quite good actually. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:33, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::It was. And anyway, Commies beat Nazis, just look at Stalingrad. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:38, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::The book was good, but what the book was about was ew. Nazis > Commies because we actually do shit. Like kill people. We don't just threaten people with nukes. We just do it and afterwards say "They had it coming". American History X is proof Nazis rule. -- Come visit 14:12, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Communism killed more than nazism actually. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:12, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Well, the commies did beat the Nazis out of Russia. AND STALIN DID GREAT THINGS FOR RUSSIA LIKE MAKE THE POPULATION SMALLER SO THEY DIDN'T HAVE TO FEED SO MANY PEOPLE! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:13, 10 June 2008 (EDT) (Reset indent) Nazis reduced the count of jews, gays, poles, slavs, gypsies, and other losers. -- Come visit 14:22, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :But they were not all enemies of the state and unlike communists who only slaughtered the worthless enemies of the state! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:23, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::I don't mind Jews, I DEFINATELY don't mind gays, don't mind slavs, gypsies, or poles either. You know, PvXwiki doesn't like Nazis. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:24, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::Gays are enemies of the state for sure! No kids=no soldiers! BAD! -- Come visit 14:29, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::And jews/gypsies are like Robin Hood, minus the giving the money to the poor. THAT IS BAD. THE STATE NEEDS THE MONEY! -- Come visit 14:30, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::THE STATE SHARES MONEY EQUALLY! SO WE TAKE FROM THEM AND GIVE A LITTLE BACK AND ALL HAPPY HAPPY. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:31, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Why waste money on sub-humans? Silly commies... -- Come visit 14:32, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Hitler was a subhuman. He didn't have blonde hair, and I think he didn't have blue eyes. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:33, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::AND COMMIES GAVE HIM MONEY, MADE HIM FRIEND AND EQUAL AND HE BACKSTABS US! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:35, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::AND WE DEFEAT PEWNY WEAKLING NAZIS BECAUSE THEY CAN'T STAND A LITTLE COLD! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:36, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::HAHAHAHAHAHA WEAK NAZIS KILL FRIENDLY PEOPLE AND GET KILLED!!!! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:37, 10 June 2008 (EDT) I Failed At signing, can I r be phail master pl0x? /FrosTalk\ 14:49, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :ups [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:51, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::just add yourselves to whatever. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:51, 10 June 2008 (EDT) contestbox wait for me, and over the weekend I will post awesome build (if contest is still running). --Nova 20:38, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :ye sure. I want more entries before I judge who the winner will be :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 04:32, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Evil cow Way to welcome a page that isn't a user. - 09:18, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Godliest, can you help me fix my signature so I can change text-type, make it upside down and so on? I would be grateful. [[Image:Ranger-icon-small Exaner]] 09:47, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Check the use raw signatures box. - 09:50, 11 June 2008 (EDT) What do you mean? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Exaner ( ) . :In preferences, below where you put in your nickname for your signature, there is a tickbox that says something like "Use raw signatures". Tick that and your current signature code will work more properly. - 09:54, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::And the code should be Exaner, but you need to upload your own version of the picture so it can be redirected to your user page. - 09:55, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::I think the welcome tags, are somewhat a problem on this wiki as by certain people they are not used sencerely, contrary, just for the sake of scoring another link at or being First. --'Tiger' grrr!! 10:01, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh, you mean about Godliest and tagging the wrong page? He just dives at red links he sees because he wants to beat people to the welcome, yeah, it is a first thing for him imo. Automaticish welcomes are never sincere, how can you sincerely welcome a person who has never said anything? - 10:04, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::ups. And it's not really about being first either, it's about fucking welcoming them! You welcome people and then you get accused for it O.o I thought it was a user since the name... sounded like it. And also; no one really cares about most linked and regardless of the welcome tags there is a tendency to welcome beginners and tell them how to sign. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:06, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::THEN WHY ARE YOU SO FAST?! - 10:09, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'm not. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:15, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Hot sex! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:27, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :hawt. Too much text though. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:28, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::Don't be so lazy :O --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:31, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::Skip the whole admin crap. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:34, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::: How comes I get none of that welcome stuff :( *goes in a corner and sulks* [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 11:59, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I has something to do with changing your monobook, ask User:Dont, he seems to have made it. --'Tiger' grrr!! 12:01, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::You appear to have not gotten welcomed because jerks found your talk page first. - 12:28, 11 June 2008 (EDT) er.. wtf!? how do i make this stupid recent changes obey me!? i told it to stop blaring my name out to the WHOLE FRIGGIN WORLD by ticking that little box saying "minor changes" but now it keeps doing it... so then i did the show preview thing and then ticked the box and then saved page and IT STILL INSISTS ON TELLING EVERYONE IN RECENT CHANGES HELP ME I THINK IM GOING TO RAGE... oh i just did. good day. Ebony Darksword 12:00, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Go to "my preferences", click on the tab titled "recent changes", and check the box that says "hide minor edits in recent changes". -- Come visit 12:03, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::(EC)Please stay calm, Minor Edit option just allows comments tagged such be toggled to be shown/hid. --'Tiger' grrr!! 12:04, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::Minor edit just enables a function that lets people choose whether they see you're edits or not (shown by the m in recent changes). There is no way to stop people seeing your edits; otherwise hackers would own everyone. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 12:06, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I am concerned with short temper of that user. --'Tiger' grrr!! 12:09, 11 June 2008 (EDT) oh sorry im not really that angry.. i just exaggerated it for comic effect :( i will refrain for doing so in future. Thanks a lot for taking the time to help me :) Ebony Darksword 12:14, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :No problem, feel free to ask. --'Tiger' grrr!! 12:15, 11 June 2008 (EDT) *clears throat* ~ ĐONT TALK 12:36, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :I encourage Godliest to archive. -- Come visit 12:43, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::Agreed. --'Tiger' grrr!! 12:50, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::But it's just a mere 70 kb :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:31, 11 June 2008 (EDT)